


A Penny For Your Thoughts

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, Unrequited Lust, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: One partner is thinking impure thoughts about the other.





	A Penny For Your Thoughts

J.Edgar Hoover Building  
Special Agent Fox Mulder's office

 

11:51 PM. Mulder was still at his desk. He told himself he needed to finish a report for Skinner, but he’d lied. The only thing he’d accomplished was throwing pencils into the corked ceiling and...thinking. He didn't want to think about this particular subject but he couldn't stop himself. His mind's eye kept seeing his partner...his forbidden partner. He realized he enjoyed staying late at the office because it made him feel closer to her in the late hours. He was going into dangerous territory but that didn't seem to phase him. Not now. 

He closed his eyes and laid back in his chair. The image of a very sexy Scully sauntered across his eyelids. This Scully wasn't dressed in his partner’s usual attire. This Scully wore only a black lace bra and panties and the black pumps she wore for work. Her lips were painted: a vivid intoxicating red that went well with her hair. Mulder licked his lips at the sight he’d conjured up in his mind. The more vivid the image, the harder his cock became. He allowed a hand to roam towards his crotch, giving his cock and balls a gentle squeeze. He released a moan. Just then he heard a sound and his eyes flew open. He immediately removed his hand from his crotch and watched as the office door slowly opened. Mulder's eyes were wide, staring, waiting to see who this could be at that time of night. He held his breath and blinked back his astonishment as a head of red hair peaked in the room. Scully.

She continued to move inside, glancing quickly at her partner then just as quickly dropping her gaze. Mulder just sat and stared as Scully turned to close the door then moved to stand in front of his desk.

"Scully, what are you doing here this late? Is something wrong?" he asked with concern.

Scully looked up briefly. "No, Mulder, there's nothing wrong. I just...I just..." Scully couldn't bring herself to continue.

Mulder got up from the desk and moved to stand in front of his seemingly upset friend. He put his hands on her shoulders, making a point not to get his groin too close to her. He looked down into her pain ridden crystal blue eyes. When she wouldn't look at him, he gently lifted her chin so their eyes could meet.

"Scully, please-- you know you can tell me anything," he said, smiling into her eyes.

"Not anything, Mulder. I can't tell you this," she said, lowering her eyes and moving her chin from his hand.

"Yes, you can-- and I insist. You came here for a reason...to tell me something, something you obviously feel the need to tell me. I want to know what it is."

Mulder moved back and sat on the edge of his desk. He folded his arms.

"Now, I'm going to sit right here until you tell me," he said, giving her an adamant posture.

Scully sighed loudly and went to sit on a chair. She put her face in her hands for a moment, taking a deep breath. Staring at her twisting hands, she began. 

"Mulder, this is really hard for me. I know we have this unspoken rule about our relationship...”

**Our relationship? Relationship?**

"…but lately I've been...thinking..." Scully ran out of courage. 

In an effort to help her, Mulder urged her on.

"You've been thinking about what, Scully? It's okay, you can tell me," he said, unfolding his arms so he wouldn't look so intimidating.

Sighing again, she continued: "I've been thinking about...us." Scully suddenly looked up at Mulder, searching his eyes for something.

Mulder gave her a knowing smile. "What about us?"

After seeing his smile, she suddenly felt less nervous. 

"Well, about our relationship. I know we're both very good partners and friends, but lately I've been thinking maybe...we could be...more," she said in a small voice, lowering her eyes again.

**I don't freakin' believe this... All these years I've been 'thinking' about her, wanting more, trying for more...testing the water every now and then... Never knowing she was 'thinking' about me, too and wanting more. Hot damn!!**

Mulder got up from the desk and stood in front of Scully. He grasped her shoulders and brought her closer to him.

**I don't care if she feels my hard-on.**

He gazed down into her eyes. 

"My God, Scully. Do you know how long I've waited for you to say something like that?" His hands left her shoulders and moved to her face. He held her tenderly and made a bold gesture. He lowered his head and gently let his lips meet hers. He gave her a kiss that managed to say every thing he’d felt about her for years.

**I know we've kissed before or should I say, I've kissed her before but this was different. I know she wanted it this time...**

The kiss finally broke and both partners opened their eyes, swaying a little. They both managed a warm smile and Scully brought her hand to his face. Using her thumb, she wiped away her lipstick from his lips.

"That was wonderful, Mulder. Does that mean you've been thinking, too?"

Mulder fondled her soft silky hair, chuckling. 

"Scully, for a smart woman you can be really dumb at times." Mulder pressed her head to his chest and they both laughed. Then he kissed her lips again. "Scully, I've thought of you for years. I've even tried to give you a couple of hints."

Scully lifted her head and smiled up at him. "Oh, really? What hints?"

Mulder grinned, shaking his head. "Scully... You mean you don't remember all those times I kissed you-- or tried to? Remember the time we were in the hallway of my apartment and that damned bee stopped us?"

Scully placed her head against his chest and nodded.

"And what about New Year's Eve, 1999? I kissed you and you seemed a little less than enthusiastic." 

"It’s not that I wasn't enthusiastic, Mulder. I just... I was unprepared for it. I didn't have a chance to let it sink in," she admitted, trying to explain.

Mulder made a face. "You didn't have time to let it sink in?"

Scully looked up at Mulder again. "That's right. You took me by surprise," she said, not believing her own words.

"Well, what about now? Did I surprise you just now?" he asked, giving her a little squeeze.

Scully contemplated the question for a moment. 

"No, no you didn't. I was hoping you would kiss me,” she added with a blush.

**She was hoping I would kiss her. This is great! I wonder how far this can go?**

Mulder bent his head again and kissed her. They moaned into each other’s mouths, tasting and exploring with tongues.

This was a very good sign.

When the kiss broke, they were both breathless. They stood holding onto each other, not wanting to let go.

"Now what?" Mulder finally said, kissing the top of her head.

"I don't know," she said, leaning her forehead against his chest.

"Are you telling me the truth?" he asked, smiling down at her.

Pouting, she admitted, "No, no I'm not. I know exactly what I want to do now." She let the pout turn into a wide grin.

"Oh, you do, do you?" he grinned back. "So, what do you want to do?"

Scully stepped back and out of Mulder's embrace. She never let her eyes leave his. Mulder watched as she removed her suit jacket, then let her fingers unbutton her shirt. As she opened it, he could hardly believe his eyes. She revealed a black lace bra. He gave her a lustful smile, licking his lips as he gazed at her partially exposed breasts.

**Just like I imagined: her creamy, ivory breasts looking even more pristine behind the ebony bra. Lord, let this not be a dream.**

Scully turned and pulled her shirt from her skirt. Mulder stood behind her sliding his tie from his collar and placing it around her neck. She looked back smiling, sliding her left hand to the back of his neck, moving his head down to her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, resting a wide palm on her stomach, then against her groin. He moved a hand up towards her breast, pulling aside the cup of her bra. He let his finger play with her nipple as he kissed the side of her neck. She released a moan and arched against him. His other hand moved under her skirt and between her legs.

**Thank God, no pantyhose.**

He rubbed his graceful long fingers over the satin covering her mound. Her legs parted and his hand pressed the smooth cloth into her moist opening, making it even moister.

Scully suddenly needed to remove her constricting clothing. She leaned up and began to slide her shirt from her shoulders and pulled his tie from her neck. Mulder didn't take his eyes off her as he also removed his clothing. He quickly removed his suit jacket, then his shirt, belt and pants. When he got down to his boxers, he saw Scully was also down to her bra and panties.

*The same panties as in my vision... This is unbelievable. If this is a dream, I don't want to ever wake up!*

They stood before one another with need and arousal in their eyes. Scully reached behind her back and undid her bra. Mulder watched as the dark garment fell away, revealing two creamy ivory breasts. The reddish nipples stood erect from the room's temperature and her arousal. When she lowered her arm to drop the bra to the floor, her breasts giggled slightly, causing Mulder's cock to throb. His cock throbbed even more as she massaged her breasts, relieved to have them free of the confining garment.

She stood topless as if to say it was now Mulder's turn to remove something. Once Mulder caught his breath, he looked down at his boxers and noticed the bulge. He raised his head and looked at Scully, swallowing hard.

"It's okay, Mulder. Here, do you need a little help?" 

Scully moved towards Mulder and slowly peeled down his boxers. He stood as still as a statue as the cotton material moved over his bulge, causing his cock to bob slightly. When she pulled them to his ankles, he stepped out of them. As she stood up, her face stopped at his erection. Mulder's heart skipped a beat as he wondered if she was going to put her mouth on him. He closed his eyes tight and swallowed. 

Suddenly he felt a tiny hand grasping him. When he opened his eyes, he saw his cock lying in her palm. They both watched as it seemed to dance in her hand. Her thumb moved over the head, smearing precum around it. She looked up at him and stood, still holding him in her grasp. She stood on her toes and kissed him passionately, squeezing his cock gently.

While they kissed, Mulder slid her panties down. She released his cock so he could bend and slide her panties all the way down her legs and off her feet. On his way up, he stopped briefly to kiss her pubic hair, noticing how beautiful it was-- not too bushy, curly and velvety. He rose to pull her into an embrace-- hands were exploring new territory. She grabbed his ass, squeezing it and feeling how firm it was. He fondled hers, cupping the cheeks and letting a finger dive into the crevice, then into her vagina. They breathed heavily into each other’s mouths, moaning and groaning.

Not being able to take it any longer, Mulder pushed every thing off his desk and lifted Scully, gently placing her on top of it. He got up on the desk and crawled on top of her. He leaned down, sliding an arm around her shoulders and the other under her back. He moved his lips to hers and kissed her hard. She gripped one of his ass cheeks, spreading his butt crack. Once the kiss broke, Mulder bent his head and began to lick and kiss her breasts. He sucked and nibbled on a nipple causing her to arch beneath him, closing her eyes tight.

Giving a nipple one last lick, he rose up from her and moved down her body. He gently pushed her knees up and spread her legs apart, exposing her auburn pussy. Mulder separated her vaginal lips with his thumbs to reveal her clit and began to suck and lick the sensitive organ. Scully was beside herself with arousal.

"My God Mulder," she rasped," what are you doing to me?" 

Scully was gyrating and twisting so much that it was hard for Mulder to keep his mouth on her. He read that for most women, it was hard for them to orgasm through sex, so he wanted to make Scully orgasm now. If her vagina was still sensitive, she might climax again during sex.

Mulder stopped what he was doing and looked up from between Scully's legs.

"I'm trying to make you cum. Are you close?"

Scully was breathing hard. "Yes...please, don't stop!"

"Okay," Mulder said, continuing with his work. He went back to sucking her clit, then he poked his tongue deep into her pussy-- thrusting in and out.

"Oh God, oh God!!" Scully exclaimed over and over again. She was very close. Mulder decided to go back to working on her clit with his finger this time, rubbing it and that did it. Scully came with a loud scream, grabbing onto Mulder's hair nearly ripping it out by the roots.

"Ow...Scully! My hair!" Mulder yelled, leaning up, trying to pry her fingers out of his hair.

Once her orgasm subsided, Scully released Mulder's hair.

"Mulder I'm so sorry. I couldn't help myself. Are you okay?" She asked, sitting up, closing her legs.

Mulder rubbed his head, smiling. "I'm fine Scully. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Yes, I did," she said, blushing.

Mulder leaned over her and looked down into her face. She gave him a glorious grin, raising her arms over her head.

"Did you bring lube and a condom?" he asked, bending to kiss her grinning mouth.

"As a matter of fact, I did. They’re in my jacket pocket."

He grinned at her and laid his body partially on hers in order to reach to the floor to get her jacket. Once he got the small bottle and condom out, he kneeled up and rolled on the condom, then leaned over her again.

"You came here knowing what you were going to do to me, huh?"

Scully just shrugged.

"Now, you're gonna get what you obviously came here for," Mulder said, giving her a lustful smile.

Scully returned the smile, lifting and spreading her legs to allow him to settle nicely between them. Mulder poured some lube on his fingers and slid a finger, then two, inside her glistening opening, preparing and stretching it. Scully thrusted her hips towards his fingers. When he felt she was prepared enough, he grasped his cock and slid it gently inside his partner-- now lover. Once it was in, Mulder placed his hands on either side of Scully's body, bracing himself. He began to thrust into her, slowly at first, then faster. She bucked her hips in a rhythm matching his thrusts.

Suddenly he stopped, letting his cock fall out and placed her feet up on his shoulders. This was a better angle for him and apparently for her also. When he re-entered her, Scully let out a squeal as his cock hit her G-spot. He leaned down between her legs and kissed her opened mouth, pushing his tongue inside. He got up and grabbed hold of her legs, thrusting hard again. Scully was writhing with pleasure. She grabbed the backs of his thighs, as she panted and moaned continuously, moving her tongue over her lips.

Mulder could feel himself getting close to climaxing. He continued to pound into his partner, who was now whimpering. He was making some noises himself. He couldn't stop from groaning, but he stopped long enough to hear Scully's high-pitched shrieks as she came and came. He could feel her vagina tense around his cock.

"Ahhhh, Scully, I'm coming, too," Mulder exclaimed as he groaned loudly and threw back his head. When his spasms subsided, he dropped Scully's legs and laid down on his side next to her. There wasn't much space. He pulled the condom off and threw it in the trash can, then laid a leg across hers and a hand across her breast. They were breathing hard, their chests heaving. Mulder glanced over to his now lover.

"You okay?" he asked.

Scully turned her head and smiled.

"I'm more than okay Mulder. I'm great. That was amazing! If I had known you could do that to me, I would have kissed you back passionately a lot sooner."

"Oh, really?" Mulder asked, leaning up on his hand.

"Yeah. I mean you're an amazing lover."

"Wow. I am? I had no idea. I think I've been wasting my time all these years not having sex. Imagine the amount of women I could have had. I mean, instead of calling me Spooky Mulder, they could have been calling me Stud Mulder or Stallion Mulder. Or how about Love Muffin Mulder?"

Scully laid there listening to Mulder go on and on about himself. Once she’d had enough, she lifted his hand off her breast and pushed him off the desk. He went crashing to the floor. She sat up and watched him from the top of the desk. He looked at her with astonishment, immediately realizing why she did that.

"Sorry," he said, sitting up on the floor, propping himself on his arms. "I was sounding kind of full of myself, huh?" He gave her an embarrassed grin.

"You can say that," she said as she rolled off the desk, knocking him back on the floor. She straddled his hips, putting her still wet pussy on top of his sated cock. Then she pinned his arms over his head.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I like this position...me on top." She proceeded to get his dick hard again by gyrating her hips.

"I've wondered what it would be like to ride you." 

Mulder's eyes widened. "Scully, such language!"

**What's become of my reserved little partner?**

"Hey, you're not the only one who's felt like you've wasted time. So, come on, Stud Muffin-- I mean Stud Mulder. Let's get to it. We're not getting any younger." Scully gyrated harder and faster on Mulder's groin, waving a hand in the air as if she were riding a bronco.

Mulder hoped he would be able to keep up with her-- or should he say, keep it up for her. He couldn't complain because he'd finally gotten what he’d always wanted and he would make sure he did what ever it took to keep her.

 

The End


End file.
